Kiss Away My Soul
by Calypse
Summary: (You'd be better off not reading it...) Hermione's been cheated out of one thing that she thought she could depend on forever...
1. Default Chapter

**Kiss Away My Soul**

Calypse: Happy belated birthday Glinnik (you can be grateful knowing that you didn't give me anything at **_all_**) or maybe not... Perhaps I just did this to annoy you... but hey, tis better than an angsty Harry right? Oh wait; take this as a Christmas present instead, that would give me a lot less headache.

* * *

Choking on her bitter tears Hermione wept stumbling through the halls of Hogwarts: the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until she couldn't tell one from another to save her life. Finally after over an hour of getting lost in the castle Hermione made it outside where the scenery presented a heavy contrast to her mood.

Laughter, she could hear nothing but laughter of others as they played in the snow, kissed in the snow and possibly from sounds of things, fucked in the snow. Hermione slapped her slowly freezing hands to her ears shaking her head determinedly and running headlong in to the foliage as to escape **_them_**.

Perhaps for an hour or perhaps for a few minutes she walked in the white path leaving nothing but her footsteps in her wake. Soon the cheerful voices faded away behind her like the swirls of snow coating the dark branches. She had wanted to get lost, they had told her specifically to get lost, she sniffled but walked on.

She was not lost of course, she could still see the castle and she had an excellent sense of direction and common sense. But now she was cursing her intelligence for what it was worth for if she had leaned slightly towards the dumb and stupid type, she would not be walking in the knee deep snow wiping her frozen tears away.

She shivered slightly but walked on, knowing that she would hit the shoreline of the lake if she went straight forward, and from there... perhaps she would walk back to the castle and find out that everything was a misconception on her part and everything would be alright again.

'No use' she thought, life was not a fairy tale no matter how people wanted it to be. If she went back, nothing would be the same; sure they would put up a façade, a charade to make it look like nothing was wrong. But she knew, reality hurts; nothing would be the same, nothing. Shaking her head she went further leaning against the tree to pick off ice crystals from her stockings when she finally felt the snow seep in to her legs and between her toes.

"Fairy tales," she said out loud though presenting a speech to a class. "Are stories made to delight young children and hide the truth about reality and all that is there." She looked around, but no one was there to see her. Well perhaps except the wildlife that was hiding under the thick blanket of snow for the winter.

Trees provided far more etiquette audiences, she noted clearing snow off of a stump of a mangled tree and sitting there. Her explanation for running off could wait, why bother explaining? If anything they should be explaining to **_her_**.

Suddenly she felt better about the whole thing, though she still felt a twinge of pain go through her heart... ok she felt like she had been shot by an unforgivable curse several times... but it was quite bearable under the circumstances.

"I can win him back anytime." She assured herself, kicking at the snow and making a near invisible indent next to her footprints. "All's fair in love and war, that's why this isn't a fairy tale."

She pressed her palm to her chest recounting the events as they happened in order. Was there anything that she did that caused it? She tried to think and found that it was quite cold, so she hurried back retracing her steps. What she didn't see were the pair of eyes that were boring into her back as she disappeared into the forest.

"Simply, beautiful..."

* * *

Calypse: I'm writing romance, instead of updating my stories. You can safely assume I'm doing this to make Nikki very guilty or... the stress is getting to me finally and I'm cracking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Calypse: OMG... I updated, I LIVE! ok it's not that great >.>

-

-

Hermione eventually returned to the commons, brushing out her mussed curly hair and attempting to hide the tear stains that marred her face. For once she was glad for the abundance of extra brown frizz for they served as an effective shield until she finally reached the prefect bathrooms.

Throwing off her snow matted cloak off her shoulders, she started up the swimming pool sized bath. Occasionally looking at the mirror as she saw the bubbles begin to float up. When the water filled to midway with giant pink bubbles streaming forth like a bubble gun toy she had seen children of her muggle neighbors use, she looked critically at herself through the mirror, admonishing herself for each imperfection she perceived through the eyes of her reflection.

"Your hair's, well you've got to do something about it." she bossily told her reflection as foam of green overtook the water. "and look at your skin, it's no wonder he doesn't want you." she pointed at herself, and herself pointed back at her. She shook her head, if she fell into the subject of never ending reflections... "Maybe you should do as he says, look up from the book more. Even if you DO put efforts to look nice, you won't be noticed if your nose is buried in the books." then she admitted reluctantly, "you can afford to drop a few subject." only the tiny popping of bubbles answered her,

"You can..." she nodded curtly at herself before stripping in front of the mirror. Breasts too small, perhaps engorgement charm? no... he wouldn't be so shallow to fall for that. She pinched one pink nipple before shaking off her pants and panties.

"You can..." she repeated to herself firmly as she let herself be submerged by tides of rainbow bubbles above the heated water. She cupped her hand, watching the water drain away from it leaving only the salty residue and a few resilient spheres.

"You can do anything you want to."

-

-

She washed herself off with a fuzzy towel, reveling in its fruity scent before standing in front of the mirror again with only a near transparent mauve bathrobe on. Momentarily she longed for the carefree days where their minds perceived the opposite sex as somewhat same and where their touches were still light and chaste.

But now she wanted so much more than that, if only she hadn't turned her time turner in...

She would start with her hair which was now a stringy mass of lavender scented locks that refused to be tamed even with water. Reaching for the back pocket of her robe, she fished out her wand, proceeding to tap her hair into miraculous straightness.

All her natural life she had wished for perfect straight hair, even if she hated to admit, hair like those of Pansy Parkinson, or perhaps Ginny Weasley. Admittedly, her hair was naturally curly but when she looked in the mirror and saw the unnatural straightness of her hair, she decided -_curly looks way better on me..._

But the straightness! The strange freedom of not having frizzy hair! She wrapped a lock around her fingers, testing its texture before making up her mind. She would still retain the curls, but at a more manageable quantity. She flicked her want and grinned in delight as her hair tumbled down in glossy waves.

And still, she did not notice the haunting eyes stalking her every way...


End file.
